The Memories That Collect
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: Just a collection of deleted scenes from 'The Walls We Build' series that didn't make it into the story.
1. If You Need Me

This will just be a few short scenes that didn't make it into my 'Walls We Build' series, so if there was ever a time in my previous stories when you wanted to know what happened during a break in time or at any other point when characters were 'off screen' go ahead and ask me about it in the comments and I might just be able to make it into a chapter.

…

Each one will have the 'Part' and 'Chapter' at the top where it _should_ be in the time-line to help you make sense of it, so without further ado please enjoy my little miss-matched assortment of

 _ **The Memories That Collect**_

* * *

Part 3: The Lives We Lead

Chapter 10: During Mikey's Final Test

…

Chapter 1: If You Need Me

( _Raph's POV_ )

"You have until sunset to bring me the other team's flag, however I will not make it _easy_ for you." Shichi finished with a little smirk before looking up at the sun to gage the time of day. "When I say go; each team must run as far as they can in opposite directions for 5 minutes, after that the game will begin."

With that she held out the flags for us to choose our color and Mikey quickly descended on the bright yellow one, leaving the red one for the other team which turned out to be Donnie and I.

I gave him a thumbs-up as he reached out to take the other corner so we could start moving immediately after Shichi gave the word to run; who continued to look up for another 30 seconds before raising her hand and dropped it as she yelled.

"Go!"

…

After five minutes Donnie and I stopped to take a quick breather before looking around for anything we could use which automatically had Donnie tugging me after him as he set up some kind of tripwire with nothing but a rope he found in the corner.

In a matter of seconds he had pulled several tiny strings from the innards of the cord and tied them together to make a wire so thin I could just barely see it leaving him to proceed with tying it between two air conditioning units.

"So what does this one do?" I asked curiously as I didn't see him set up any kind of fancy gadgets for traps.

"Nothing." He answered simply. "If I know Mikey, and I do, he'll spot everything I try to throw at him so the way I see it a few _decoys_ are in order."

I couldn't help just laugh at that as he always did have a funny way of making the rest of us look like idiots. "How can I help?" I asked as we moved to another building where he started setting up some real traps in the form of boards that would toss piles of rocks if their lines were disrupted.

"Think you can find me some more rope." Donnie asked holding up the supply that he had which was quickly dwindling away despite the fact that he was using hair-width lines.

"Yep." I answered confidently as I recalled a perfect place to look. "I'll be right back." I told him before getting to my feet to walk away despite the fact that the rules clearly stated that we could only move when both of us were touching the flag. However after only a few steps I looked back at my brother who was already distracted once again with his project.

"Yu'll be okay right?" I added and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah." He said simply and I grinned back before heading off to get the supplies he needed.

I personally didn't think my concern was that unfounded, yes Donnie was a trained ninja and could easily take care of himself but when he was _working_ he did tend to focus more on his projects than his surrounds. True that was normal but only when _I_ was there to watch his back.

I didn't have to point out the dangers of leaving him to do his work while I was elsewhere so I quickly got what I needed from the store where Roku had taken me to find glue a life time ago and pulled down all the cords of twine and rope I had seen that day but thought nothing of until now.

"Donnie?" I asked the empty rooftop when I got back and looked around for my little brother as my heart sped up a bit.

"Over here." He called and I sighed before walking over to where he had managed to hide himself while continuing his mischief.

"Ya know ya could a – _whoa_ – damn man ya'v been _busy_." I proclaimed as I looked around at the upwards of 50 something traps he had set up all around the area and found myself grinning in expectation. "Mikey's gonna be so ticked." I laughed as I handed him the rope.

"So how long do ya think Leo can keep him busy?" I added as an afterthought as I took a peck in the direction our other two brothers had gone.

Though I had to admit I was all for collecting some pay back for all the years the little pest had tormented me, I was admittedly surprised that Shichi had wanted to pull a _prank_ on my little brother despite the fact that it was Mikey's final test.

She had informed Leo that he was to be as completely unreasonable as possible to the point of almost working for _us_ and on top of that Donnie and I were allowed to _cheat_ as it would simulate an enemy that didn't play by the rules.

"I get the feeling Leo's having more fun with this than he lets on." Donnie answered as he put the finishing touches on his traps. "He'll probably have Mikey running around like a chicken with his head cut off."

I laughed at the graceful way he had chosen to describe it before looking up again and quickly pushed him down into the shadows as movement caught my eye.

"What?" He whispered and I pointed toward a little section of wall where I swear I'd just seen the slightest bit of blue peek out over the top before being forced back down and I was right as a second later Leo rounded the wall and started heading across our booby-trapped rooftop despite Mikey's protests.

I was smiling a second later when Donnie's traps worked flawlessly and the sound of boards flipping announced from all directions as their lines were activated and suddenly our other two brothers were being pelted from all sides by the army of little rocks.

"I told you." Mikey cursed loudly as they high-tailed it to the other side, dodging and waving their way between the little missiles. "That is so not fair Donnie." He yelled toward our hiding place once they had finally made it to safety again.

"Oh yes it is." I countered with a smirk and he glared at the shadow I was hiding in.

"I _told_ you they were here." He growled toward my oldest brother but Leo still didn't seem that interested in listening and we waited a minute as they argued about something we couldn't hear before running off again which allowed Donnie and me to set up our next trap.

…

"Perfect." Donnie announced when we arrived on a seemingly random building and he dropped over the side to take a look through a window and smiled. "This'll work." He told me as he climbed back up the wall and I reached down to offer my hand and lifted him completely over the roof's edge to put in back on the ground.

"What's so special about this place?" I asked skeptically.

"It's a mattress factory." He explained unhelpfully as he started feeling the top of the roof as if trying to find a crack.

"Whatever ya say." I informed him with a grin. I'd had enough experience in the past to know that I should be confident in his ability to make _anything_ work regardless of whether or not I understood it.

"Okay." He perked up again after a minute and stood up to point at a place on the ground. "Stand right here." He instructed and I did as he said while he used a piece of chalk rock to mark three _numbered_ X's on the ground.

"And what are those for?" I asked as he finished the last one and looked up at me as he continued to crouch on the balls of his feet to get a feel for his plan.

"This should help us compensate for whatever direction they happen to come from." He explained as he reached down to draw a 1 next to the X. "I'll tell you which one you need to hit when they arrive."

"Hit?" I repeated with a raised eye-ridge and he grinned before standing up again to throw the little rock away.

"You think you could break through the roof?" He asked and I gave him a look before reaching down to feel the ground myself.

"Don't _insult_ me Donnie." I answered and he smiled again before moving to crouch down behind me in his usual _thinking_ pose. "So now what?" I asked him over my shoulder.

"We wait." He answered and I scoffed before turning back to fold my arms and watched the area for any sign of movement.

…

Okay I admit – I was _not_ expecting a frontal attack from _Leo_ of all people. So I was caught in a little moment of shock when he and Mikey started charging me from the other side of the roof, but Donnie still had his head in the game and immediately brought me back to the task at hand.

"Number 2!" He commanded suddenly and quickly shook myself out of my daze to look down at the second X in front of me. I then collected the strength in my legs and stomped the ground directly in that area which immediately forced something to give.

Leo and Mikey stopped running when they heard the cracking but before they could get out of the way the section of roof under their feet gave away and collapsed – taking them with it.

I had to back up several steps to avoid falling myself but the hole never really endangered me or Donnie, leaving me to quietly look over the new edge and discover the reason Donnie had chosen the mattress warehouse, as our brothers where now sprawled in a pile of limbs on a stack of pillow-tops.

I found myself laughing as they attempted to disentangle themselves clearly more than a little flabbergasted by the attack. "Did I ever mention how _happy_ I am that yu're on _our_ side?" I told Donnie smugly and he smiled before jumping down to land in front of them and joined him a moment later where I quickly snatched their flag and got out of there before they could even get themselves off the mass of fluff.

We heard Mikey complaining loudly behind us but Donnie and I had already disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

…

We found ourselves in a fit of hysterics for a minute or two as we reconvened in the forest to figure out our next game plan.

"Okay." Donnie announced around his laughter as he attempted to speak again. "Now that we have _two_ flags we can work independently, _for real_ this time."

"Say what?" I asked him from my seat on a rock. "Shichi never said we could do that."

"She never said we _couldn't_." He countered and I smiled as I realized he'd found a loop-hole in the rules.

"Yu're the best partner ever." I informed him with a laugh.

"Yeah I know." He stated smugly his voice dripping with _arrogance_ and I laughed again as I stood up to take the red flag again.

"Okay so what are we doin'" I added sternly.

"Trying to track down Shichi." He answered simply as he started to walk again.

"No, Mike's probably on ta us by now." I argued and he stopped to look back at me and nodded in agreement.

"What do you suggest than?" He asked.

"Yu're asking _me_?" I stated in shock. "Yu're the _brains_ of this operation."

"But you still have some good ideas." He declared without question. "And you're better with the _confrontation_ stuff."

"Will ya _stop_ doin' that." I demanded quickly walking up to get in his face. "Yu're _NOT_ weak."

"I never said I was." He countered with a smile. "I just said that you're better at fighting – and you _are_."

I opened my mouth to protest before realizing that he had a point. "I hate it when ya da that." I growled and he laughed. "Okay, how bout _I_ go out and distract them, that'll give ya plenty a time ta find Shichi." I added questionably and he nodded.

"That sounds like a plan." He agreed. "But are you sure I'm going to be okay without you?" He countered smugly and I realized he was paying me back for my earlier comment of worrying about him when there was probably no need.

But I had one for him too.

"Yeah yu'll be fine." I told him confidently. "After all – yu're _not_ _weak_." I repeated and he smiled again. "And besides." I added before we went our separate ways. "I'll be there is ya need me."

* * *

I actually wrote this for CharmyPI-5 the VIII a while ago so she could use a scene in her story Unyielding – love that story ;)

Hope everyone enjoyed it

Please leave a Review


	2. Second in Command

This is another one that I wrote for CharmyPI-5 the VIII for Unyielding I truly love the way she added these into her story. XD

* * *

Part 3: The Lives We Lead

Chapter 11: After the Snakeweed Attack

…

Chapter 2: Second in Command

( _Donnie's POV_ )

"Don!" I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on my back and turned when the person called my name again. "Hey Don!" Raph stated a little louder as he shook me slightly.

"Yeah." I answered around a yawn as I sat up to rub the back of my neck. I really needed to stop falling asleep at my desk.

"Ya know ya have a _bed_ right?" He asked around a little laugh and I glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Did you have a more _specific_ reason for waking me up _other_ _than_ just criticizing me for _not_ sleeping?" I stated sourly as I leaned my head into my hand so I could look up at him.

"Yeah –" He answered suddenly a little nervous. "I think something's wrong with me." He added and I quickly sat up straighter as he touched his plastron experimentally. "Every time I try ta think about what happened, I –" He started again only to begin breathing deeply like he couldn't get enough air.

"Sit!" I ordered sternly pushing out the other chair with my foot and he quickly took it as I reached over to feel his chest and neck, worried that he might be on the brink of another heart attack. "What are your symptoms?" I asked as I pulled out a stethoscope to listen to said organ.

"Like I said –" He started again as he swallowed nervously. "I – I can't think about it without – _freakin' out_."

"Shortness of breath, racing heart – _chest_ _pain_?" I listed off and he nodded to each so I continued. "Shaking?" He nodded again. "What about choking or a sensation of being detached from your surroundings?"

"Yeah!" He answered and I nodded as I came to my conclusion before asking one last question.

"Was it the snakeweed's attack or –" I started to ask but he quickly interrupted.

"Mikey!" He answered sternly. "Mikey could a been really hurt and – and I couldn't do –" He tired again causing me to hear his heart speeding up dramatically through my stethoscope.

"Okay!" I said gently as I took his hand and activated a pressure point on his wrist that quickly brought his heartbeat back down to a steady rhythm.

"What's wrong with me Donnie?" He asked in a little voice and I smiled at him.

"You have a type of _panic_ _disorder_." I told him simply. "Normally people with this experience panic attacks and become uncontrollably afraid for no reason at all. But yours seems to be _triggered_ by something _specific_." I added causing him to understand immediately.

"But Mikey's been hurt _before_ and this never happened." He argued truthfully.

"It's not _Mikey_ that's causing it Raph." I informed him. "True; us being hurt _terrifies_ you but it's a fear that you can move past, it's a fear that makes you _stronger_." I explained kindly as I continued to hold the pressure point on his wrist so he didn't freak out on me again. "What you're actually afraid of – is _leadership_." I finally finished.

"What?" He demanded quickly. "That – that can't be right Don, I –" He tried to refute until something seemed to click in his brain and he went silent as he looked down at his hands which had started to shake in such a manner that was too strong for him to suppress.

"It's called Anxiety." I continued quietly as I massaged his hands in an attempt to calm him again. "You can face the danger yourself, that's obviously not the problem. But what you _can't_ face is the possibly of leading _others_ into it." I told him gently as he continued to look down in shock.

"It's just not how you're _built_ Raph." I continued seriously. "You're a _protector_ and _leading_ us into danger is such a direct opposition to your true self that it _crippled_ you."

"But –" He tired again however he wasn't able to go on as he covered his face with his other hand like he was trying to hide something.

"It's okay!" I said quietly. "I know it doesn't fit with your tough guy routine, but the fact that you _care_ so much makes you that much stronger. But you can't hide it like you have been or it's going to take you by _surprise_ again. You just gotta let yourself _feel_ a little more." I finished with a laugh and he smiled.

A second later he finally looked back at me and nodded in agreement before responding, however it wasn't quite the answer I had anticipated.

"I forfeit." He said simply and I looked at him in shock.

"Raph?" I demanded quickly. "You don't _have_ to, we can work through this, I can help you get over it."

"That'd be great." He admitted. "But I _still_ forfeit." He repeated and I sighed as I gave him a look hoping for a better explanation, but I didn't get one. "What's the matter ya don't _wanna_ be Leo's second?" He asked instead.

"Don't change the subject." I warned him before answering anyway. "But to be honest I – never expected to _win_." I stated before quickly going on before he could tell me off for the negative talk. " _Not_ for the reason you think. I didn't think I'd win because for as long as I can remember – _you've_ always been the one Leo turned to."

"Really?" He asked in shock. "Cause I always thought it was _you_." I raised an eye-ridge at that and he copied me which caused us both to share a laugh at the ridicules contradiction of terms.

"Well okay then." I stated with a smile after we were finished. "I guess it's still up to Leo but –" I started again as my grin dropped a little. "I really didn't want to win that way." I finished in a quiet voice.

"I know." He said supportively as he reached out to lay a hand on my shoulder. "But promise me yu'll give it a chance!"

"Why?" I had to ask in response to his sudden seriousness.

"Because ya can _do it_." He answered sternly. "I _know_ ya can and if ya ever need someone ta be _your_ second – _I'm here._ " I couldn't help but smile in response to that as I reached up to put my hand on his arm.

" _I know_!"

* * *

If anyone has an idea for another scene feel free to leave a comment and I'll see if I can't make another chapter.


	3. Rokushakubō

Takes place during

Part 3: The Lives We Lead

Within the span of Chapter 7 through Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 3: Rokushakubō

"Donnie?" Raph yelled into the house as he opened the first door before narrowing his eyes in the direction of his sibling's room and marched toward it where he promptly punched the door; which sent it crashing into the opposite wall.

"Hey." Donnie complained. "You break my door one more time, I'm gonna break it over your head." He threatened sternly, but Raph wasn't hearing any of it as he stormed over to stare down at his brother who was laid out on the bed pretending to read a book.

"What happened?" He demanded loudly causing Donnie to look away from him. "Ya were doin' great, why did ya _stop_?" He added before reaching down to pull the book away so Donnie would be forced to look at him.

"I don't know." He admitted calmly before lifting his arm to protect himself as his brother tried to hit him with the novel before grabbing him by the belt around his chest and started hauling him back to the dojo.

"Raph!" Donnie complained as he struggled to break free, but only succeeded when he was finally able to release the buckle; leaving Raph with only the belt in his hand and promptly jumped out of the way when his brother attempted to grab him again.

"I'm not playin' this game with ya Donnie." The hot head threatened going for him again, but the smaller turtle was a lot faster than he was.

"I know." Donnie informed him truthfully. "I just –" He tired only for Raph to interrupt as he finally blew his gasket.

"Damn it Donnie." He swore loudly. "You can _DO THIS_!"

"I KNOW!" He countered before calming himself again and looked at the ground as his brother chilled out as well. "I know I can _do_ it, I just don't know _how_." He admitted sadly causing Raph to sigh before reaching out to trap him in a head lock and started leading him from the room again.

Donnie didn't put up that much of a fight this time and instead allowed himself to be marched back into the dojo; where he was released again as Raph turned to look at him, before holding out one of his sai.

To his credit Donnie did try to take it, but the closer his hand got to the handle the more violently his fingers shook until he finally had to pull away again. He just _couldn't_ bring himself to take up a weapon that could be used to cause harm.

"Don." Raph stated with a sigh. "Why is this so _hard_?"

"I don't know." He admitted desperately, reaching down to hold his shivering hand with his other in an attempt to stop the shaking.

"Than _explain_." Raph offered gently, causing Donnie to look back up and find his older brother surprisingly calm as he leveled the purple-clad turtle with a gaze that showed him no matter what he said Raph would be there to help him through it.

"I _killed him_ Raph." Donnie suddenly admitted as he looked back at the ground, struggling to contain his tears.

"No ya _didn't_." Raph immediately countered. "It was the White Coats, it was _Shredder_ that killed him, not you. Ya did nothin' _wrong_."

"I may not have preformed the deed myself but I'm the _reason_ he's _dead_." Donnie added sternly.

"Then _prove_ it." Raph suddenly spoke up cruelly causing Donnie to look at him in shock. "If that's _really_ what ya believe." He added as he held out the sai for his brother again. "Then _walk away_."

"Raph –" Donnie begged, trying to figure out what his brother was doing.

" _Prove_ that ya abandoned him." Raph interrupted sternly causing his brother to flinch. " _Prove_ you're ta blame." He added quietly before his tone softened upon his brother remaining exactly where he was.

"Ya _fought_ for him Donnie." He said kindly after another minute, finally causing the other turtle to look up again. "Ya didn't _win_ , but ya gave it everything ya had." He stated as he gently took Donnie's hand to set the sai in his palm.

"Find that strength _again_ , use it ta protect the people ya _love_." He added sternly as he wrapped his brother's fingers around the hilt. " _Don't_ let them _win_." He finally told him in a whisper, leaving Donnie to take a deep breath before looking down at the weapon in his hand.

"There, ya see." Raph said as he pulled away to watch as the other turtle continue to hold the sai, regardless of the obvious _weight_ behind the action. "You're a _protector_ , just like me."

This caused Donnie to once again lift his head to look him in the eyes, as his shaking finally seemed to finally dull. "I guess – we're not that different after all." He added with a little smile.

Raph's only response was to pull out his other sai and step into a stance to show that he was ready for their training to begin, but not before he answered his brother with one final comment.

"We never were."

…

Four years later

"There ya go." Raph called as he held up Donnie's staff to block his brother's next attack as the other turtle bored down on him with both sai in hand. "That's what I'm talkin' about." He complimented with a smile before he suddenly found his legs taken out from under him and hit the floor with his brother on top; taking in one deep breath after another as he held the sharp weapons at the ready with no hesitation whatsoever.

"I admit its strangely enjoyable watching these babies from another point a view." Raph proclaimed as he lovingly ran his finger down the length of one of his own weapons before Donnie stood up again and reached down to help him up.

"I'm wondering if I shouldn't make _myself_ a set." Donnie admitted around his heavy breathing, as he twilled the weapons in his hands.

"I've created a monster." The red-clad turtle proclaimed with a laugh before kneeling to pick up his brother's staff, only to study the thing in interest. "What did ya _do_ ta this thing anyway?"

Admittedly he still felt guilty that his brother had been forced to give up his other one to save him from the snakeweed, but couldn't help but find himself impressed that the newer model had held out against their training efforts during the last week.

"It's got a _metal core_." Donnie explained leaving his brother to look at him in shock.

"Seriously?" He declared in surprise as he balanced the stick on the palm of his hand. "But it's so _light_."

"Yet another aspect I toyed with." Donnie admitted taking a seat on the bench and used a towel to dry himself off.

"Well what else can it do? Fire lasers?" Raph countered jokingly, though he still made move to check the thing thoroughly for anything that looked like a trigger, knowing full well that such things were not beyond the realm of his brother's imagination.

"I can't decide what else I want to do with it." Donnie proclaimed as he leaned over his knees to watch his brother. "I though of maybe giving it a _retractable_ feature so it doesn't get in my way so much."

"Why don't ya just turn it into a _light saber_ while yur at it?" Raph joked causing Donnie to laugh.

"Because if I do that _Mikey_ will want one."

"True." Raph muttered with a smile as he continued to study the stick curiously. "What about addin' a _blade_?" He suddenly suggested.

"I like a good _naginata_ as much as the next turtle." Donnie admitted absentmindedly. "But to be honest, – I just haven't found a design I like yet."

"Well what about –" Raph started again before suddenly deciding on an ever better idea than the one he was about to voice. "Oh, how about like that one chick from – that one movie?"

"That narrows it down." Donnie stated with a laugh, earning a glare for his trouble.

"Na, it was like one a those hidden _cane swords_ , but there was _two_ a 'em." He explained as he looked over the staff again. "Ya could fit a good size sword in here easy." He proclaimed before looking back at Donnie with a grin. "And it'll give ya an excuse ta _use_ another weapon." He added sternly.

"True." Donnie admitted quietly as he thought it over. "I'll work on it."

…

A few weeks later

"Hey!" Raph called as he burst through the doors of the lab making Donnie jump at the sound. "Ya know I just heard a this new thing." The red-clad turtle continued loudly as he stormed his way through the garage. "It's called _sleep_. Supposed ta be real good for ya."

"Ha, ha." Donnie proclaimed humorlessly as he rolled his eyes before turning back to his work.

"So where's this crazy Jedi staff a yours?" Raph demanded next, as he descend on Donnie's work bench where he plucked said object from his brother's hands.

"Raph." He complained, getting up to snatch it back but missed as his sibling pulled away. "It's not _ready_ yet." He proclaimed truthfully.

"Looks ready ta me." Raph muttered as he took in the new design.

Instead of just a simple wrap as the handle, this time around Donnie had actually added a _hilt_ in the center which was black in color and contrasted by the same gold dragon design that the rest of them had on their own weapons, which was then overlaid by a wrap of purple nylon in the form of prefect diamonds, much like the handle of a Japanese sword.

The edges where still wooden but were tipped with golden ends which held _magnets_ so it could be used to pick up metal things from a distance as well as connect the staff from the _other_ direction if he so wanted.

Raph decided to try this specific feature out himself as he carefully twisted the weapon at the center and pulled it apart to check out the well honed blades set into each end.

"Sweat." He proclaimed distractedly as he flipped them around and connected them again so that he was looking at a staff with a blade on each side "I might just have ya make _me_ one a these." He added before Donnie came up to take it from him.

"What other secrets it got?" Raph demanded as he leaned against the bench to fold his arms and watch as Donnie separated the weapon again and put it back together before looking at him out of the corner of his eye and carefully moved to press a little button which had been cleverly disguised as the _eye_ of the dragon pattern.

It was at this point that the weapon was suddenly reduced in size, hiding the hilt section under the hollowed out wooden ends as it did so, leaving it at nearly _half_ its usual length, but without a single bulge or even an unleveled _thickness_ to indicate that it was anything but perfect.

"Looks ready ta me." Raph stated again with a smile, which his brother returned. "But ya do realize ya gotta stop _somewhere_ , right." He added, knowing full well that Donnie would continue to work on the thing 'til the end of his _life_ if that meant getting it just right.

"Who says?" Donnie countered persistently making his brother laugh.

"Fine." Raph relented as he raised his hands in surrender. "Ya stubborn bastard." He swore, but didn't mean anything by the insult.

"Guess we really _are_ alike." Donnie proclaimed with a smile as he set the staff back on his table.

"No doubt little brother." Raph answered before pushing himself off the desk to trap Donnie in a head lock so he could march him from the lab. "Now, about this _sleep_ thing we discussed."

* * *

I've replaced the original Chapter 3; but not to worry, I'll repost it again shortly.

I was hoping that the three part mini-story I started with "Raph's Reprieve" would continue faster than it did, but unfortunately Leo's giving me grief. -_-


	4. Kusarigama

I figured this was a good time in the story to bring up how Mikey and Donnie got their weapons.

* * *

Takes place during

Part 3: The Lives We Lead

Chapter 10: After Mikey's Finale Test

...

Chapter 4: Kusarigama

"There's gotta be _somethin'_." Raph groaned loudly as he lounged across one of the car's in Donnie's garage/lab. "How is it _this_ _hard_ ta find a present for _Mikey_ of all people?" He added sourly as Donnie absentmindedly worked on a nearby vehicle.

"Sometimes I think he's _simpler_ than we give him credit for." Donnie responded before a sudden spark of electricity had him pulling away from his project and clutching at his hand in pain.

"Hey, ya okay?" Raph asked immediately jumping down to check on him.

"I'll live." Donnie mutter through clenched teeth before looking up as a new voice entered their conversation.

"My sons." Splinter stated respectfully as he walked up to them with his hands behind his back. "You have been out here for a rather long time."

He was aware that Donatello and Raphael shared a similar love for tinkering which often found the two in the garage for long periods of time, but as he looked around at the remnants of what was slowly becoming a _motorcycle_ , it became clear to the ninja master that there had been very little effort put into its construction since last he'd seen it.

"What is it you are doing exactly?" He asked curiously even though he already _knew_ what it was, but the slight distraction did give him a chance to insure that Donatello was unharmed without revealing that he was doing so.

His sons were growing up, becoming _men_ ; he did not wish to treat them as anything but. However that was not to say he would stop worrying.

"Well – we were –" Raph started to answer as he rubbed the back of his head nervously before finally admitting to their problem with a sigh. "We can't think a anythin' ta give Mikey for his birthday."

Their father promptly nodded in understanding of that before walking over to them and handed Donatello a rolled up piece of paper. "Perhaps this may help." He offered leaving the turtle to unroll the page and for his brother look over his shoulder as the picture revealed itself.

"Whoa!" They both exclaimed at the same time causing the rat master to smile.

"Did you –" Donnie started to ask, but his father only shook his head as the two teenagers looked back at the diagram depicting a set of _nunchaku_ that had been drawn with several accommodations to it's normally simple design.

With the addition of an extra length of chain, as well as a retractable scythe; it was truly a formidable weapon – had it _existed_ of course.

"Tang Shen was a nunchaku master." Splinter suddenly explained causing his sons to look at him in shock as the mother figure they had never met was brought unexpectedly into the conversation. "She deigned this weapon herself, however she was never able to _construct_ it."

"I can see why, this is confusing even for me." Donnie admitted as he studied the picture thoroughly, before seeming to realize that he'd just said that out loud and quickly made to apologize.

"It is alright." Splinter informed him with a smile. "She too admitted as much." He dismissed leaving Raph to give him a thoughtful look before taking another peek at the page and finally confronted his brother.

"So what da ya think D. Can it be done?"

"Maybe." Donnie admitted as he made a few mental notes about the design that might help him work out the specifics. "If I had a _weapon's_ _master_." He added with a grin as he gave his sibling a soft indicating elbow to the stomach.

"Consider me at yur disposal." He offered with a smile as he threw his arm his shoulder, leaving their father to smile at them as well.

"Then I wish you luck my sons."

…

"There's just not enough _room_." Donnie grumbled as he pulled the chain out again before looking up into the tube that was going to the nunchuck. No matter how he worked it the chain never fit completely snug inside, there was either some still left over or the chin simply _rattled_ about ininside; which was _not_ acceptable, not for a _ninja_ weapon anyway.

"It looks so simple though." Raph put in as he studied the page again, turning it this way and that as he took in the design that should have been providing results.

"Why won't you _work_?" Donnie demanded of the thing causing his brother to laugh as he turned to look at him again.

"Yur _talkin'_ ta it again." He pointed out earning a glare from his sibling but it wasn't really meant for him. "I wonder if _Leo_ knows anythin' about this stuff." He put in absentmindedly.

"About what?" Said turtle's voice asked then and they both immediately moved to hide the weapon encase Mikey was with him. But thankfully the little twerp was nowhere to be seen.

Leo stopped in his steps to raise an eye-ridge at their movement before turning slowly to look behind him and then back again. "What?" He asked curiously.

"We were kind of hoping this could to be a _surprise_." Donnie explained as he moved his arms aside to let his older brother take a look at the thing that was causing him an unmeasurerable amount of grief.

"That doesn't look _too_ difficult." Leo put in as he took a look at the blue prints as well, causing both of his brothers to sigh loudly in response.

"Yeah, ya'd _think_." Raph muttered sourly.

"Oh come on." Leo encouraged with a smile. "The two of you built a _car_ , how hard can this be?" This only caused the other two turtles to glare at him which basically answered his question. "– Okay –" He added slowly. "What do you need?"

"We've figured out the blade already, that was easy." Donnie stated, demonstrating how a small scythe on one end of the weapon silently flipped out with the flick of a tiny switch on the handle, before pushing it back into its hidden crevice where it locked back into place.

"It's the _chain_ we can't figure out." Raph added as he held up what would be the other end of the thing, letting the long length of tiny, but strong chain-links fall out with a noisy clatter. "Getting' it in and out isn't the problem; it's doin' it quickly and _quietly_." He muttered as he made to stuff it back inside which indeed showed to be a very noisy process.

"What about using a _gear_?" Leo suggested causing them both to shake their heads.

"We tired that, there wasn't enough _room_." Donnie complained as he leveled an elbow into the desk and set his chin on his hand sourly.

"Well –" Leo started again giving it some thought. "What about _nano-bots_?" "What?" Raph asked as he folded his arms to regard his brother with a confused expression.

"You said they can recreate themselves to a nearly _infinite_ number." Leo put in motioning toward Donnie as he spoke causing said sibling to look at him as well. "What if you made a little machine that would make as many chain links as he wanted and then reform back into nano bots when he does need them any more?" He finished, looking between his two brothers who were now staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"That's a – _good_ _idea_." Donnie proclaimed after a minute causing Leo to frown.

"Did you _need_ to sound so _surprised_?" He asked sourly causing his brothers to laugh.

"Alright." Raph muttered as he leaned over the table to stare him down skeptically. "Who are you and what have ya done with Leonardo?"

"Oh come on." He complained sternly as he folded his arms. "Mikey's not the _only_ one that watches sci-fi movies." He admitted suddenly causing Raph to promptly bolt to his feet and point an accusing finger at him.

"Ah ha, I _knew_ it." He announced with a grin. "You _do_ have a _life_." This immediately caused Leo to glare at him again and Donnie to laugh before roiling chair over to his computer to start constructing a blue print for the gadget that had just been brought to his attention.

Finding immediately that it would _work_ – and a lot better than anything else they could have thought of too. With this he quietly turned to tell his brothers as much only to find them both on the floor in the middle of trying to strangle each other.

"There's no way I'm _related_ to you."

…

A few days later

" _One_ present?" Mikey complained as the three of them handed over the box together, clearly indicating that it was from all of them.

"If that's how ya feel, I got ya a few _bruises_ too." Raph offered, pounding his fist into his other hand threateningly and causing the little pest to immediately hop out of the way.

"No thanks, this is good." Mike proclaimed around a nervous little smile as he absentmindedly plucked at the wrapping paper of his present, opening it as he continued to keep an eye on his hot-headed older brother to insure he didn't try anything.

However when the lid came away his curiosity finally got the better of him and he looked down, only to adopt a completely lost expression before carefully pulling the two beautifully crafted nunchucks from the box to hold them in his hands.

Once they'd finally perfected the _nano chain_ (as they called it,) they'd decided to create the actual weapon from a strong piece of hollowed wood, painted it black and decorated with the golden dragons they had decided were their design of choice, before wrapping them like a katana with soft orange fabric so it created perfect diamonds down each handle.

The three older turtles couldn't help but smile as they watched their little brother lovingly run his hand down each one as if trying to decide it they were real. But it didn't take long for a little of his shock to wear off and he located the switch that pulled out the blade, as well as the other that converted it into the chain-sickle.

"You –" Mikey tried to say after several minutes; clearly at an unusual lack of words. "You _made_ these?" He finally finished looking up at them and they all nodded, which caused his lower lip to tremble for a second before he threw his arms around them in one of the biggest hugs he'd probably ever given.

"Yu're welcome." Raph put in as he patted his back before noticing the he was actually _crying_. "Hey now, none a that." He berated sternly causing him to pull back and wipe the water away as his smile grew wider and wider.

"You guys are the best." He finally informed them.

"Yeah, we know." Donnie told him smugly causing him to shake his head.

"No I mean it." He insisted. "We just don't say it _enough_ any more." He added around his sniffles causing the three to look at each other before stepping forward to bring their little brother into another hug as Leo provided him with an answer.

"We never _needed_ to."

* * *

Aw… the feels

;U;

Hope you liked it


End file.
